


Where to Go? A Honeymoon guide for Dummies.

by Loverustal



Series: Happy Together [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverustal/pseuds/Loverustal
Summary: Jack has his work cut out for him. He wants to plan a honeymoon just as special as the woman he's marrying. Can he do it?
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Happy Together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078433
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	Where to Go? A Honeymoon guide for Dummies.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Davros_rules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davros_rules/gifts).



Jack was racking his brain to find the perfect honeymoon spot for him and Carter. This was all new to him. Sarah had organized everything when he’d married her. All he really had to do then was show up on time. Samantha was different. She wanted his input. They had decided to split the duties. She had the wedding and the reception. He had the wedding night and the honeymoon. The wedding night hadn’t been an issue. He’d rented the honeymoon suite at the hotel, they were getting married at. He’d ordered strawberries and champagne, so he had that night all planned out. Now the honeymoon was a different story. Where do you take a woman on her honeymoon, that regularly travels to other planets for a living? Jack was stumped. He’d read travel books. Hell, he’d even read one of those girly wedding magazines. Not that he ever planned to let anyone ever know he’d done that, not even Carter. The things a man would do for love! He knew he couldn’t disappoint his bride, so he pulled out the big guns. 

Being a general had to have it’s advantages, right? People owed him! He had to sit through mind numbing meetings. He also had to behave in those meetings, so he decided to talk to some of those people. See if any of them had any great original ideas of where to go. Of course he should have known better! These were the same dull people ,who he endured during the endless meetings they made him attend. Jack O'Neill wasn’t one to give up that easily, he’d saved the world a time or two, surely he could find a place. Sitting out on his deck one night, Jack was feeling the pressure. The days were ticking down and he didn’t have anywhere planned. He could always take her to his cabin, but they would be going there for the rest of their lives. He really wanted to wow her, blow her socks off. Well if he was being completely honest with himself, he wanted to blow her panties off. He wanted somewhere private, where they could make love whenever the mood hit them. Maybe he wasn’t thinking big enough. Maybe he was asking the wrong people, hell he knew he’d been asking the wrong people! 

So he started thinking about other people he could discuss this with. Maybe he needed to talk to people who weren’t from Earth. Man, he really wished Thor was still around. He was sure he could have pointed him in the right direction. What about Teal’c? The guy was a 180 if he was a day. Surely he’d know of a planet, something beautiful, amazing even. Once he found the right planet then he’d come up with a plan on how to get permission. Of course it was always easier to ask forgiveness than permission. He still needed to come up with what kind of planet he was looking for. Definitely not a desert, that was for sure. He really didn’t want a beach planet either. A lobster red Carter was not any fun at all! He wanted something different. Something as special as the woman he was marrying. He wanted a place that was warm, no snow. They’d had enough of the frozen planets to last him a lifetime. He wanted someplace warm where Sam could run around naked if he chose to hide her clothes. A beautiful lake would be nice but it needed something more. Maybe a light show? He imaged laying on a blanket with his wife. That made a goofy grin appear on his face. Watching a light show like nothing they’d ever seen before. He imaged making love her under those beautiful stars and sky. Stars were going to be a theme at their wedding. Why couldn’t it be a theme of their honeymoon? ‘Now, he thought, I’m getting somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
